Down Feathers
by KHchick101
Summary: Loosely based off of a very old fiction on here, which will probably never finish. Hitomi's depressed. She been away from Van too long, he comes back to visit her...but what if something went wrong with the transfer?
1. Chapter 1

I usually don't make Escaflowne FanFictions…but I had this cute idea, and thought I'd go with it. So please enjoy!

Also, I do not own Escaflowne and characters.

WARNING: Yet again, educational.

**Down Feathers**

Chapter 1

(Hitomi POV)

I heard a crack and snapped out of my reverie. I was sitting under the oak tree behind the school. It was storming outside, but I didn't care. My heart hurt too much. I had been separated from Van for too long. I wanted to go home, to Van, but I couldn't even go to my house. Therefore, I was sitting on my sorry butt, pouring my eyes out in the rain. I had my hands covering my face when the crack erupted. I saw a flash and a pillar of light come down from the heavens. It was small, like it was in the distance, and I saw a figure descending from it. VAN? I ran towards it…but it was a lot closer than I thought. Moreover, a lot smaller too. There was a high-pitched scream then a splash, into the muddy puddle below. The light disappeared and a squeaky voice rattled off a chain of curses before emerging from the puddle. He shook the mud off him. I almost screamed.

"V-Van?" I was looking at a three-inch tall version of my dear friend.

"Hitomi…hi…you're big…" He said nervously.

I picked him up, being no taller than my middle finger. "How did you get here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but…what happened to you?"

"It must have been the storm; the lightning must have messed up the transfer."

"Did you get struck?"

"Yeah…I'd rather be three inches tall then dead."

"Nice logic."

"Hitomi!" Yukari called for me.

I quickly put Van in my bag. "Be quiet and chill, I have the rest of the school day to go through. It's only two hours."

"Who…or what are you taking to?" Yukari asked coming closer to me.

"Just myself."

"You were crying again, weren't you?"

"Yeah…it's okay, I just had to get it out." I patted my bag gently. Hoping Van understood the gesture.

My next class was Science, the teacher was relatively boring, and I could tell since I opened my bag after class to check on Van and saw him asleep on my handkerchief. It was so precious. I just smiled and closed up my bag. The next class was History, and I was franticly taking notes. To my dismay, my pen ran out of ink, and in my frantic state I reached in and grabbed another pen…but poor Van had his shirt caught in the clip. I was franticly catching up when I heard…

"Hi…to…mi…sss…top! I…mm…stu…ck!"

"Hey, Hitomi. What's that funny thing attached to your pen?" I stopped and looked down to Van who was dangling by his collar, with a very sick look on his face.

"Sorry!" I whispered, and then put him away telling my classmate it was nothing.

On the way home, I fished Van out of my pocket and perched him on my shoulder, so he could look around, but hide under my slightly grown-out hair. We started to catch up, although it was hard for me to take him seriously with his childish voice. I was only gone for two years, and yet Van made it seem like so much has happened.

"Fanelia has almost been rebuilt, and most of the survivors have returned. Allen became our head general in place of Balgus, so now we have one of the best armies in Gaea. He and Celena live in the palace."

"And what of Millerna and Dryden?"

"Married. He came back and won her heart."

"Awww! That's so sweet."

"And our feline companion has a sweetheart as well. A young beast-man, approved by me of course."

"Merle's got a boyfriend? No way! I thought she was still in love with you!"

"Well, she grew up and saw it wouldn't work out. Seriously though, can you imagine our children? Little kittens with wings. That's just wrong…" He sighed. Then he was quiet.

"Van…why did you come? Not that I mind, just…why now?"

"Well…I know it was unexpected. Merle noticed me moping around…and told me to take a vacation. She snatched your pendent and sent me here, for a month."

"A whole month? Stuck here, like that? You poor thing…"

"Yeah, it's real tough being the King…" He sighed again. "At least I'm here in this form; nobody would take me seriously back on Gaea."

"Yeah, good thing. I barely take you seriously." He laughed at that. "Van, why were you moping?"

"Uh...Well, stress of course! The rebuilding…relocating…new allies…new positions…."

"You missed me didn't you?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah…a little…I guess." It wasn't exactly the heartfelt reunion I was hoping for, but at least he missed me.

"It's okay Van, I missed you too. But I'll wait to hug you when you get bigger, or else it would just be awkward." I could tell he was smiling.

"That'll be fine."

Soon after, we reached the subway and Van got in a fighting stance. "What's wrong?"

"What is that silver monster? Looks like a deformed guymelef!"

"Van, it's a subway, a mode of transportation on earth. Besides, I don't think a sword the size of a toothpick is going to help."

"Well, you may be right about that."

"Here, I'll show you, the subway is an excellent way to get around. Without it, we wouldn't be getting home."

"Oh…you mean you ride that thing every day?"

"Yeah, perfectly harmless."

He nodded as we boarded. The car shook and screeched before lunging forward to move. Van held onto my neck, and I could tell he was scared. I didn't blame him. I clasped my hand around him, to keep him safe. After awhile, he seemed to be warming up to it. He was looking out the window. I could tell he was in awe.

"It looks like Zaibach! Only not as menacing…" When we got off at the station, he was more relaxed. He was sitting on my shoulder, leaning back. "The Mystic moon is different than I thought it was."

"But you were here before…"

"I didn't see much back then, remember? It was your track and that shrine."

"Oh yeah…" as I was thinking about it, I realized how long ago it really was. "Van…did you realize how long we were apart?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this while I was this big."

"I know…it's just. It seems just like yesterday I crashed into you. And now, you're here…on my shoulder…"

"Yeah…fate is so cruel."

We came to my house, and I felt a little funny. This was the first time Van would see my house…meet my parents…There was no use hiding the fact that I had a tiny man on my shoulder. So I stepped inside.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" She called.

"Should I hide?" Van asked.

"No, I think my mom should know about you…it's time she finally met the mysterious king I always talk about." I knew I was blushing, but I smiled the same.

"Always talk about, hmm?" He said teasingly. I walked in the kitchen to see my mother baking something.

"Welcome home, dear."

"Hi mom." There was a bit of an awkward silence since I was standing too far for her to see Van. So I cleared my throat. "Mom? Did you ever believe my story of Van?"

"Well…I love you honey, but I think you and your grandmother have the same mental illness."

"I'm being serious!"

"I know, I'm just kidding with you." She said with a bright smile. "I believe some of it…I think you might have met a young man named Van…but the whole Draco Malfoy King thing…not so much."

"It's draconian mom."

"Of course dear."

"Well, now I have proof!"

"If you show me a feather, I'm going to smack you."

"No! Mom…" I paused to take Van into my hands. "He's come to visit…" I held him out so she could see.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kanzaki. I am King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia, son of King Goau and Varie of Fanelia. Pilot of the Dragon Escaflowne, and direct descendent of Atlantis." He bowed in front of her.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too…but why are you so small?"

"We're not quite sure…maybe a mix-up in the transfer? You see, I've been kicked out of my Kingdom by my…uh…cat, um…I'm forced to stay here for a month. Will you have me?"

"I don't see why not, considering you probably won't eat much."

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

"Why you sure are welcome. Hitomi! Why didn't you tell me he was so polite?" She winked. "And handsome too, he's a keeper!"

"Uh…thanks mom…"

Van turned and looked at me with a smug smile that said 'I'm approved'.

"Where's Mamuro?"

"He's 'Studying' with a friend. He should be home in time for dinner so he can meet his brother-in-law." We both turned bright red at that.

"M-mom!"

She just laughed.

"What about dad?"

"Working late…"

"He's been like that for a week now."

"Well, you know your father."

Van looked at me confused.

"My dad is an architect…he's been working long hours lately. Coming home at 2 o'clock in the morning." I sighed.

"Well, Van. You are our guest, what would you like for dinner?"

"Uh…well…I don't think you have any food dishes like the ones we have on Gaea…but really, I'm not a picky eater." I remembered the time he offered me grubs on a stick while we were running from Zaibach. I definitely agreed with that statement.

"Stir-fry it is! Now, you two get cleaned up and I'll get this cake in the oven. Then I'll start dinner." I took him upstairs into my room and put him on my desk. I sat down on my chair.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"What? It's not my fault!" He said sitting down on my dictionary that I had lying on my desk. "I really didn't think the next time I saw you I'd be the size of a jujo nut." I laughed. (They don't have Walnuts in Gaea)

"I'm not mad, I really am happy to see you Van." He smiled in the mutual feeling.

"Hitomi! Yukari's here!"

"M'kay!"

"Aren't you going to go greet your friend?"

"Wait for it…3...2...1…" The door burst open.

"Hitomi Kanzaki! What on earth was up with you today? First, you're all angsty and cry your heart out during lunch, and then you're all spacey and looking like a love struck puppy! Then you were talking yourself! I tried to reach you after school but you already left."

"Yukari…"

"Is it about that Van guy again? Deary, you have to get over him! It's driving you crazy. You need to move on."

"Yukari."

"Don't protest! You know I'm right, it's unhealthy thinking of imaginary boyfriends!"

"Who are you calling imaginary?" A tiny voice cried from the table. Yukari's eyes showed apparent confusion on her face. "I am very much alive, thank you very much."

"Am I hearing things?"

I held out my hand to Van, which he climbed on and I put in front of Yukari.

"See? In the flesh!" He cried.

"Who are you?"

Van sighed and bowed again in his Kingly form. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Yukari; I am King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia, son of King Goau and Varie of Fanelia. Pilot of the Dragon Escaflowne, and direct descendent of Atlantis."

"SAY WHAT?" Yukari's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "He is real?"

"Duh, I'm standing right in front of you aren't I?" He said annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry for ever doubting your existence, your majesty."

"Nah, It's fine. And please, call me Van."

"Alright…Van." She smiled. "You know Hitomi, by what you told me, I imagined him to be…taller."

"Yeah, something went wrong in the Teleport…" I said.

"Oh…" Yukari seemed to be thinking at that moment. "I have an idea! I'll be back in a few minutes!" She stated and ran out the door.

"I wonder what she's up to…" I wondered aloud. I lowered Van back onto the desk and swiveled in my chair.

"Hitomi? Did I come at a bad time?" Van asked approaching the edge. I rested my chin on the hard surface in front of him.

"Of course not Van. I'd love to see you anytime."

He blushed. "Me too."

After a moment of glazing at his tiny features, and soft smile, the door swung open once again. Yukari had in her hand a big bag.

"I had a doll house when I was a kid, and the dolls were all about your size Van!" (How convenient…)

"Doll house?" He was quiet for a moment then realized what she was talking about. "Please tell me that you had some boy dolls."

"Unfortunately…no. But! The clothes aren't that bad. Better then what you've got on now." He looked down to see his normal beige pants and boots, with traditional Fanelian royal shirt (a yellow, short sleeve shirt with a loose red vest over it) and black and yellow striped sash stained with mud.

"Oh rats." He concluded.

Yukari dumped the contents of the bag on the floor. Items included were clothes, furniture, and other mini household items. Van looked at the clothes in disgust.

"I'm a King of a nation, war hero, and last of a species…I'm not wearing pink dresses with flowers."

"Van, Here's a white shirt, red one, yellow one, jacket, and some pants!" We spared him the embarrassment that would ensue if we did make him wear the dresses. Poor guy.

"Yukari…Is this an American military uniform?" I picked up a tiny camouflaged pant and shirt.

"Oh, yeah…I think this was from a different set…probably my brothers, he had the war version. Here's a German and Japanese uniform too!"

"Now THOSE are my kind of clothes." Van said a bit relieved. We laid all those aside, Van approving or disproving our choices. We even found a light hat to tame that crazy hair of his.

"Hitomi? Is there any way I could wash up before we eat? This mud is really bothering me."

"Sure, we could plug the sink."

"What?" Poor boy, lost in translation.

"It's like a water basin, but it has a pipe that brings water to it, and another to empty it."

"Whoa…." He jumped into my hand and I took him into the bathroom. "Whoa!" He said yet again. "What is all this stuff?"

"Well, that's a shower; it's a closet that pipes in water from that head, so it rains. That's a toilet, much like your chamber pots in Fanelia, only you just pull this handle and the waste it flushed away.

"This is amazing! The moon's inhabitants are so smart to come up with devices like this!"

"You sound so strange right now." I set him down on the counter and turned on the sink making the water nice and steamy. I measured about two inches of water, turned it off and added a dabble of soap. Van was sitting on the edge taking of his boots and sword. "Leave your dirty clothes out, I'll clean them for you."

"Thank you Hitomi."

"Hey guys! Look what I found! A tiny towel and hair brush!" Yukari came in laughing. She put them down by Van who growled angrily at her. "Oh chill out Prince charming."

"That's KING charming." He snapped, taking off his sash.

"Oh pardon me." She said sarcastically leaving the room. I couldn't help but shake my head at their antics.

"Fifteen minutes long enough? Dinner should be ready by then."

"Yeah, sounds good." I sent him a tender smile, and left him to his business.

(Van's Pov)

I let a sigh fall from my lips. I felt like I had been holding my breath all day. I felt bad for putting all the blame on Merle for sending me. I was the one who wanted to go, Merle was just covering for me. Two years, and I'm still acting like a lamb in love. There wasn't just one reason for me coming here…my advisors had taken it upon themselves to look into the marriage laws. A King had to marry by 18. When I heard that, I thought I was going to cry. I mean really, do they expect me to be in love with one woman and be married to another? That's just sick. I guess that's what started this whole mess. I had been a wreck the two weeks after they told me. I sulked, and mourned…and moped. I talked to Merle about it…

_.:Flashback:._

"_Lord Van, do you even want to get married?"_

"_Only to one person."_

"_I know, I miss her too."_

"_If only I could go to her, and tell her finally how I feel…maybe she'll come back with me. Like that's ever going to happen."_

"_Stop it Lord Van! You are too depressed! You're going to die early."_

"_I hope it's before I turn 18…But seriously Merle, our mind link that we set up during the war…it's all gone. I can't even see her. What if she's forgotten me? What if she has a boyfriend? What if she…" Merle's fist made hard contact with my face. _

"_Shut up! Gosh, you're so annoying when you're full of angst." I rubbed my cheek._

"_I know…"_

"_Grrrrr…Listen up! You are going to take that pretty, little pendent around your neck, hold it, and pray with ALL your might, go to the Mystic Moon, bring back Hitomi, and grow a pair you big baby!" suddenly her tone changed. "I'll take care of everything here!"_

"_But-but-but…"_

"_No buts! Just go get her." And so I did._

_.:End flashback:. (Don't we all love Flashbacks?) _

I thought it was going to be simple, but nooooo…It had to be the same day there was a thunderstorm. Of course the energy produced by lightning would be strong enough to break down shuffled particles. Now if only there was some way to reverse it. I thought about all this while I got undressed and hopped in the tub…sink…thing. The water was warm and steamy. And after I had slipped in I noticed how sore I was from my failure of a landing. Another sigh. I should have waited one day. Oh well, too late. I closed my eyes and saw her face. Her eyes just as pure green as they were the day I had met her. She smiled and I smiled. Her silky tresses were a bit longer now, not too much though. Her skin was warm, a warmth that hadn't left me yet. I opened my eyes to see a portable mirror angled at me, and on it was my beet red face with a goofy grin plastered on it. I frowned. I had it bad.

But really…she was my best friend, besides Merle. Heck, we were able to talk telepathically at one point. I still never asked if she has a special someone…or why she was crying earlier. I guess that will come in due time…after all, I have a month. And you know what? I'm going to enjoy it! A whole month free of duties, advisors, and suitors. The goofy grin came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hitomi's Pov)

Upon entering my room, I discovered Yukari setting something up on my desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing the royal suite."

"Yukari, you do realize he's a human…well, half way. And not a living doll."

"I know! But he's so cute! Really, I wish I had a mini friend!"

"He's not too bad looking when he's normal height either…" I said a little louder then I meant. Yukari just grinned at me. "So what have you done?" I said looking over the 'room' she had put together on my desk. There was a little plastic bed, which she had covered with a folded Kleenex, probably to make it more comfortable, and a tiny comforter. A little rack was made using a pencil between two books. She hung all the clothes we had picked out on little plastic hangers. She had placed my watch on a book by the bed so he could read the time…not that it mattered especially since they told time differently on Gaea. There was also a one-drawer chest and trunk in the room. "What are those for?"

"Well, the chest has socks and underwear in it, and-"

"You're doll house came with socks and underwear?"

"It was the deluxe set! Besides, for Van's sake, aren't you happy it did?"

"Uh…" She got me on that one. "What about the trunk?"

"Storage, he can put his sword and crown in it."

"He didn't bring his crown…It's like massive headgear anyways."

"Well anyways, He can put whatever in it." I nodded in agreement. I noticed that she had shifted my laptop, and put my headphones by a chair.

"Uh…"

"Late night movies! Since you have to wake up early he can stay up and watch Hulu!"

"He doesn't even know what TV is…You're going to psych out the poor boy."

"Oh it can't be that bad can it?"

"He was afraid of the subway."

"So was I when I was four!" Yukari just loved to argue with me. I ignored her, and proceeded to notice a staircase leading up to my window a little above my desk. 'Practical' I thought. Then I saw something odd, there was a meter stick perched from the desk to the headboard of my bed.

"Should I even ask?"

"You know you spend most time on your bed! Whether you're reading or doing homework or whatever. This way he can just walk over instead of bothering you."

"Ah…"

"And you know…late at night…" Darn Yukari and her gutter mind.

"Don't even go there."

"I was just joking, that would be weird." Before I knew it, 15 minutes had pasted. I knocked on the door and a tiny 'Come in!' answered in reply. I opened the door to see Van shirtless (tehe) and toweling his hair dry.

"Nice timing" He said. I said nothing, staring at his tiny form. This was far from the first time I saw him like this, but it still made my heart beat faster. I noticed a scar present on his chest and vaguely thought if I had seen that the last time I saw him. "Hitomi, you're staring."

"Oh uh…um…w-well, really? I didn't notice." I heard a smug laugh. I helped him back to my room, where he admired Yukari's handy work.

"Nice work, though, it's much different from my chambers."

"Duh, you live in a castle, if you expect us to replicate that you are sadly mistaken." Yukari said crossing her arms.

"Thank you, Miss Yukari." He said coolly.

"You are welcome!" She spat back. Then she turned to me. "I have to get home, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Now that lover boy's here, I'm sure you are." She winked. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Yukari."

"Farewell…wench." Van said. I stifled a laugh. Yukari chuckled as she left.

"So do you like my friend?"

"She's…charming." He laughed. "Nah, she's nice. You pick good friends. I'm grateful that she was able to supply me with clothes at least."

"Yep, Yukari always manages to help out at the last second."

I excused myself to change and wash my hands while he looked at the items on my desk. I came back to see him looking at a picture of my friends and I at a track meet.

"Who's this fellow? He looks vaguely familiar…"

"That's Amano, he was at the track when you appeared the first time."

"Oh yeah…He kinda looks like Allen." I had to laugh.

"He acts just like him too." A look came across his face, like a light bulb went off.

"So THAT'S why you liked Allen! He reminded you of Amino!"

"Amano…and yeah…I guess…Allen only liked me because I reminded him of Celena."

"His little sister? That's kind of…strange." He looked back at the picture. "Yukari liked Amano too." He observed. Oh, he's good.

"Correction, likes. They're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, how nice." He said softly.

"Hitomi! Van! Time for dinner!"

"M'kay!" I held my hand out. "Shall we?" He jumped on.

"Why thank you miss."

"Why, you're welcome kind sir." I gave a cheeky smile.

The table was set for three people, with the exception of a button and thimble next to my seat. 'How funny' I thought. After dishing up, Van took three grains of rice and some vegetables from my plate.

"You're welcome." I said slyly. He just smiled. As the meal started, Mamoru came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time!"

"Well, wash your hands and sit down…while the food's still warm."

"Yeah mom." He did as he was told and sat down. As his first spoonful made it up to his mouth, he noticed Van.

"Hey sis, what's up with the action figure?" Ooo, he was going to regret that one.

"What did you call me?" Van said standing up.

"Dude! It talks too! Where's the remote?" Van visibly twitched.

"Mamoru, this is Hitomi's friend."

Van sighed and lowered his head. Then he got into his Kingly posture and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mamoru (notice lack of honorific?); I am King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia, son of King Goau and Varie of Fanelia. Pilot of the Dragon Escaflowne, and direct descendent of Atlantis."

"Wow, Hitomi. It's just like you to have a frilly prince as a friend." Van was silent.

"Mamoru! Be respectable! Van has come a long way for a visit, and he'll be staying with us for a month." Mom replied.

"Why is he so…shrimpy?" Van stayed silent again, probably annoyed. He didn't talk when he was.

"There was a shuffle in the transfer from Gaea." I filled in.

"Wait…King Van…from Gaea…" Light bulb. "OOOOHHH! This is the guy from your story isn't it? Where you were in the war, and he saved you from the mad scientist?"

"The one and only." Van said, having visibly recovered from his annoyance.

"WOW! Mom! We have a war hero in our house!"

"Mamoru, you do realize I helped out in the war just as much, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you're my sister." He said finally starting to eat.

"Hmph." I grunted. Van chuckled.

"Actually, without your sister, I would have died numerous times over."

"Oh Van, that's an exaggeration."

"No it's not! Proof: Our first meeting, the dragon would have stabbed me but you warned me, then you wished us out of Fanelia when we were surrounded by Zaibach soldiers, you warned everyone in the crusades base, you found the Zaibach floating fortress where I was taken, the warning in Asturia, the time were I was bound with Escaflowne and the Ispano had to fix it, the time I ACTUALLY died and you had to bring me back, when we were in Zaibach and they started dismantling the Escaflowne and not to mention all the times you pointed out the invisible Guymelefs…do I need to go on?"

"No…but you saved me plenty of times too! There was the time I was poisoned with that plant and you healed it…"

"Hardly saving you."

"The time you warned me about Allen and Millerna on the roof!"

"That doesn't count, you still went up there."

"Then when I was kidnapped by the gecko ninjas."

"Alright, that's one."

"What about when Dilandau almost stabbed me at the river?"

"That was Allen who saved you, remember? He was injured in Freid?"

"Oh yeah… How about when I was taken hostage at the dragon graveyard and when you caught me when I fell off the cliff?"

"True"

"When my heart stopped from the doppelganger?"

He blushed. "Yeah…"

"And most importantly, you brought me back to Gaea and stopped me from marrying Allen."

"We all know that would have been a tragedy."

"And I'll throw in the part where you came for me at Zaibach."

"That's Van being saved 9 times, and 5 for Hitomi." Mamoru said. "Man you guys like trouble."

"So yes, your sister was a big part of this war."

"Oh alright, I'll be sure to respect you more often O Great One." Mamoru said coyly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So Van, How exactly did you get here?"

"Well, during the war, my Kingdom was destroyed by Zaibach, I've spend the last two years rebuilding it all. My main advisor/friend/sister/cat decided I needed to take a vacation, so she took the pendent Hitomi gave me and sent me here."

"So Merle has the pendent?"

"No, I got it back at the last second, see?" He pulled it out under his shirt.

"So…your main advisor…is a cat?" Mamoru asked.

"She's a cat girl. Like you would see at a convention, only she really has ears and a tail." I stated.

"And claws." Van deadpanned. Everyone laughed. The rest of the meal went along well. Van told a few stories of things that happened while I was gone. His voice sounded more pronounced, despite the helium, more…Kingly. He had a bigger build then before too. If he was normal size, would probably be taller than me now. When I left, he was merely a quarter of a foot taller. I started to slowly get lost in what he was saying, a goofy grin on my face. I was broken out of my reverie when I heard something I was not expecting.

"Familia! I am home at last!" My father was home. However, he sounded happy, really happy. "Hello darling" He said as he kissed mom. Then he rubbed Mamoru's head and kissed my forehead. "I was given the rest of the day off, and the rest of the week I get off at the same time! It feels so good to be home while I can still see the sun!" He got a plate and glass and joined us at the table. He scooped up some food. "And my beautiful wife's home cooking! No McDonalds the rest of the week!" He started to eat while the rest of us sat in sudden shock. Except for Van, nothing surprised him anymore.

"So this is your father?" He asked.

"Yeah, we didn't think you'd get to meet him so soon though…" My father looked in my direction, confused. Van smiled back.

"Well! Hello there! I didn't know we had a guest! What's your name boy?"

"uh…it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kanzaki; I am King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia, son of King Goau and Varie of Fanelia. Pilot of the Dragon Escaflowne, and direct descendent of Atlantis."

"Do you have to do that every time you introduce yourself?" I asked.

"It's a habit."

"Oh so this is the young king whose stolen my daughter's heart. At first, I didn't believe her, but now I do for sure! I take it the transfer from Gaea to Earth messed your particles up and landed you to be so small."

"Um…yes, that's what we think."

"I see! Now young man, promise me you'll tell us when you're taking her back to Gaea. So we can actually say goodbye to her first. Scared us half to death while she was gone."

"Uh, sorry sir, I couldn't really help it." Yep, dad was sure acting strange. After re-telling the story of how Van came to earth, my father was very willing to have Van stay.

That night, I set Van down on the desk while I finished some homework. He even helped me…a lot actually. I forgot how smart he really was, it wasn't like he did anything to show it during the war…minus the navigating. Apparently, after I left, he studied Dornkirk's works. In which he learned thoroughly Infinitesimal Calculus, the laws of motion and gravity, sound and the light spectrum, and heliocentrism. He developed a telescope using what Newton provided and started to teach his people what he had learned. Surprising to me, Van had accepted the God of Christianity. He studied more on it but couldn't find a lot. Fortunately, I was a Christian, went to church, and I had an extra Bible. (Most of Japan is Buddhist or Shinto, but there is a small fraction of Christians. I also noticed Newton's Biblical hermeneutics, and how Van might become curious and try to draw his own conclusions, because you know…Angels are mention in the Bible. Hmmm. Also, Hitomi is the black sheep, so if everyone is Buddhist, why not? This is my way of Evangelizing.) Van had even started to share what he had found and had collected many followers in his new faith. I was very happy for him. At the moment, though, he was helping me with Algebra 2 using the 'basics' of calculus. He helped me BIG time, and pointed out a few mistakes I had made.

After I had finished my homework, I took a shower, while Van practiced his sword training to calm down. Then we went to bed. I turned my main light off and Van made a whispering 'What the…' then gave a sigh. I knew this new world would be confusing for him. I know Gaea was for me.

"Van, you are a genius."

"What did I do?"

"Just what you showed me in math, that was amazing! And all the other stuff you've learned…You're going to be Gaea's Einstein."

"Who?"

"Never mind"

"Well, I know I've learned some complicated stuff, but I'm not THAT smart…I was glad I could help you with your work though."

"I bet you'll learn even more useful stuff being here." (EARTHLINGS, we have school. Stay in it.)

"Yeah…You know, I've learned from Dornkirk several Languages of the mystic moon."

"Really? Like what?"

"Latin, Greek, and English. And for some reason I can understand Japanese…"

"Say something to me in Latin."

"Alright…" He was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking. "Ea est pulcherrima muliere, quos unquam viderim. Item gratia et ambulat cum dignitate. Candida lucent oculi ejus viride, et invitat. Volo eam semper tenuerint, ut regina. Amem.1"

"What did you say?" He smirked, but continued.

"Item nescit sentio. Nullam ut felis sed tamen dicere labia mea. Labra ipsa cupio press ad sua. O, si sic oblitus. Sed hoc est quod amo suo…2"

"Van! Tell me!"

"…solus esse. Dolet. Ego cum tandem feliciter restituit. Si tantum possem, amplexus illam. Timidus sum nequeunt indicare puella amo mane apud me. PATHETICUS.3"

"Oh forget you. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Amores, amo te.4"

(Translation [1] She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She walks with grace and dignity. Her eyes shine bright green and inviting. I want to hold her forever, as my queen. I love her.

[2] She does not know I feel. This text will be more, but to still, I shall, my lips. I desire to press it to her own lips. Oh, I am so forgotten. But this is what it's like…

[3]…to be alone. It hurts. I am so happy to finally be with her again. If only I could caress her. I am a coward, unable to tell the girl I love to stay with me. Pathetic.

[4] Darling, I love you.)

(Van's Pov)

Well, this certainly was an interesting day. I got to meet the whole Kanzaki clan, which wasn't half as bad as I thought it was going to be. I had been scared out of my wits meeting her father, especially the way she had described him, but he had been very nice. I guess being a King really gets you respect here. Too bad it's not like that in Gaea.

The night was loud here in Japan. Foreign wailing, crying, squealing came from outside. Such strange noises, but they weren't scary. I quietly got up and went to the window. Looking up in the sky, I saw the Earth's moon, I couldn't see Gaea. You can't see it from here! Now that was surprising! I wondered vaguely how Merle was doing. I knew she could handle most of my duties, mostly because she always bugged me while I was doing them. I just hoped she would be able to keep the counsel from choosing a bride for me. Nah, she's scarier than any of them. Even if a princess came to the castle, She'd chase them out. Yeah, I had nothing to worry about. So I went back to bed. I looked over at Hitomi, who was sleeping peacefully. Her eyelashes resting against her cheek. She was so…beautiful…It wasn't fair! Why did I have to be so small? An idea formed in my head as I stared at her a few more minutes, deciding if I would do it or not. In the end, I flew over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. The temptation over took me, and in a moment of weakness, I kissed her upper lip. Just barely, but enough to send a tingle down my spine. When I opened my eyes, she didn't look so big to me anymore. In fact, I was my normal size! (In my mind, his clothes grew with him. Just because of something that happens later.) Why now? Should I wake her up? I looked down at her again. She just looked so peaceful. I sighed and kissed her on the cheek again. Then very quietly, I whispered in her ear, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Short Chapter. Sorry!

Chapter Three

(Van's POV)

In the morning, I woke up to the bright sun. I was surprised to see that Hitomi was gone. Last night when I returned to my size, I fell asleep next to her, but when I woke up this morning, I was back to my midget size, on her pillow. I took off my shirt and flew downstairs. It was times like this I was glad I was a draconian.

"Mrs. Kanzaki?" I asked landing on the counter and pulling my wings in before she saw them.

"Yes deary?" She asked, probably surprised.

"Where's Hitomi?"

"Oh, she's at school. She said she would give you a day to relax during your vacation."

"Oh…" I smiled. She's so sweet.

"How did you get in here?"

"I flew." I said casually. I hoped that draconians weren't so odd or cursed on the mystic moon…Or at least that Hitomi had told them what 'direct descendant of Atlantis' actually meant.

"Flew? Oh yes, you have wings…Hitomi said so. How exactly?"

"Well, my mother was a draconian."

"What's a draconian?" She asked pulling out a chair.

"In Gaean history, our world was made by the wishes of the people of Atlantis. They had the power to convert human will into energy. They wanted to be gods so they wished themselves to have wings to fly to the heavens. In the end, that power was their downfall, and they fled to Gaea. I am one of last of my species, since Draconians are said to be cursed."

"So Draconians are the people of Atlantis that have wings because they wished it."

"Sounds a little ridiculous when you say it like that."

"Sorry…but that's what it is isn't it?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Can I see?" I was hesitant. Hitomi and Merle were the only ones who thought my wings weren't a sign of evil. "You don't have to…"

"Well, it's just…Hitomi and my sister are the only ones who haven't been terrified of me when they found out what I was…Then again, people from the Mystic Moon are considered cursed as well."

"Mystic Moon?"

"uh…Earth. Um…I guess it's okay." I pushed out my wings and she looked at me with a face of excitement.

"Wow! Just like an Angel's! My daughter sure scored big." I blushed and pulled my wings back in.

"About that…I was wondering…"

"I'm home!" Mamoru called. I dropped what I was going to say.

"Why so early?" His mother asked getting up. I put my shirt back on.

"It was a half-day! Besides, Dad and I are going to watch 'Lord of the Rings'!"

"Have Van join you! I think he would enjoy that."

"What are we doing?" I asked confused.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me and dad?"

"Depends, what's a movie?"

"…come with me." Mamoru held his hand up and I jumped on. We went into a room with two couches pointed to a black box with a piece of glass on the front. "That's the TV."

"TV…"

"Television."

"What?"

"Here." He pushed a button and suddenly, pictures started appearing rapidly on it. Sounds came from felt covered boxes beside it.

"Whoa…" I couldn't help but say.

"We have shows that play all the time. And different shows are on different channels." He pushed some buttons on a black rectangle. I stared in amazement. "And this is a movie. We save them on these discs called DVDs." I nodded in understanding, even though I didn't. I stopped trying to.

"Are you going to watch 'Lord of the Rings' with us?" Mr. Kanzaki asked coming down the stairs.

"I guess."

"Great! Mamoru, get the popcorn!"

"Popcorn?"

"You'll see." Mamoru set me down on the couch and ran into the Kitchen while his dad popped in the 'movie'. What a strange way to spend my first day.

(Hitomi's POV)

It had already been a long day. The amount of homework was astronomical, the class drama was escalating, and Yukari was off with Amano. I couldn't wait to just get home…To Van. I smiled giddily. It was such a nice surprise waking up to find him asleep on my pillow. It was kind of a sign that he still cared about me.

"What's so funny?" A girl asked next to me. Immediately my smile fell. She was one of the girls I wanted nothing to do with.

"Nothing…"

"Did your boyfriend finally come? Angel boy?" She said mocking me.

"In a matter of fact, he did. He's at my house."

"Really? Why don't you bring him to school and prove it?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Oh Come on Hitomi, we just want to meet him." She laughed.

I was about to counter, but then I remembered the size issue. I couldn't put him on exhibit. "I can't…"

"You are such a liar." She turned away. I sighed. Things had been like this ever since I came back from Gaea. Everyone wanted to know where I was, so I told them the truth. I shouldn't have done that. They thought I was crazy at first, and when I insisted that's what happened, but couldn't offer any proof, they decided I was a liar.

From there, it got worse. In my free time, I would write letters to Van. They were extremely personal, and he should have been the only one to read them. I didn't think I'd ever send them, but I should have. The girls found them in my shoe locker and stole them. They constantly made a joke out of it. They never gave the originals back, not even after photocopying them. I thought after awhile things would calm down, but instead they got even worse. One of their boyfriends felt sorry for me and made a truce. Unfortunately, his girlfriend, Mitsuki, thought something else and acted out of jealously. He broke up with her, and now Mitsuki and her friends are acting out on anger.

What's worse is that boy, Kurone, has been flirting with me. Even if he knows I'm mad about an 'imaginary' boy, but Mitsuki still likes him and it just one huge mess that I wish would just go away. Too bad Van has my pendant. I made it to the front entrance where a mob of girls were chatting and giggling. As I approached, they looked askance in my direction and laughed.

"Oh Van! How I miss you! Life has been so hard since we departed!"

"I wish I would have kissed you before I was transported back!"

"You promised I could try some of the blue cherries you were talking about!" I ignored them all and walked out diligently. "Hey Hitomi! You better hope Van doesn't get sucked into a jet engine when he flies into save you!"

"Maybe if you get pregnant, you'll lay an egg!" Tears stung my eyes and I hurried my steps. I wouldn't cry…not until I got home.

I slammed the door and stormed to my room. "Hitomi?" I heard my mother call.

"Bad day!" I called back a slammed my door shut. I kicked my shoes off and flopped down onto the bed. The tears came. I tried to hold them back as best as I could.

"Hitomi?" My brother was at the door.

"Get out Mamoru!" I shouted back. He said nothing and closed the door. Finally, I buried my face in my pillows.

"Hitomi?" I heard a little voice say. Something grazed my hand. I looked up. Van was standing there, touching my hand, with a troublesome face. "What's wrong? What happened?" I blushed profusely, but said nothing. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"Please tell me?"

"Just a bad day."

"Don't lie to me Hitomi."

My lip quivered and I fell back to my pillows sobbing violently. "I had a horrible day and I don't want to talk about it!" I was so embarrassed, but I couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry Van…"

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one sorry since I can't comfort you."

"You don't have to…It's your vacation."

"And I'll spend it how I want. And I want to spend it with you." I could tell by his voice that he was smiling. "I'm completely serious Hitomi." I turned my face to him.

"Thank you."

"Now tell me. What happened?"

"Someone teased me at school."

"Really? About what? Why would anyone tease you?" He sat in front of my face, Indian style, listening intently.

"It-it doesn't matter…"

"Hitomi…" He said in a warning tone.

"Ugh. I wrote a letter to you and someone found it and shared it around the school."

"You wrote a letter to me?"

"Uh…a couple…actually." I blushed. "They were personal, and I talked about your wings and Escaflowne in them."

"So?"

"That kind of stuff is strange here. There's no such thing as people with wings or giant robots." I closed my eyes. "They all think I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak Hitomi!" Van reached towards me and used his tiny hands to wipe away my tears. "I know I'm not the best at words, but I think your amazing Hitomi. You're so special and unique, they're just jealous of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled. He was so close now. He was welcome to stay there too. Unconsciously, my finger came up and smoothed his black locks. He laughed. "What are you doing?" I just smiled and poked his side. He laughed again.

"Thank you Van. You always do your best to make me feel better."

"I try." He stood up. "Would you like to watch the movie with us?"

"What movie?"

"We just started the second Lord of the Rings."

"They got you hooked on that? Goodness…"

"It's REALLY good though!" I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Alright." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Hitomi's POV)

The next day, my alarm clock woke me up with its awful screeching. I hurried to turn it off before it woke Van up. Sitting up, I stretched and yawned and turned on my bedside lamp. I got up and went to my closet for my uniform. I removed my pajama's and put on my skirt. Just as I was about to button my blouse, I heard a quiet, "Hitomi?"

Not good.

I looked up to see Van with his sword in hand (no doubt practicing early morning) with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. I franticly tried to cover myself while he spun the other direction. "I'm sorry!" he shouted. I just gulped and hid myself.

After I was convenient, I turned to Van. Still blushing, I asked, "Are you coming with me to school day?"

"Is it okay if I do?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. As long as you don't give yourself away."

"Where should I hide?"

"Was my bag okay the last time?"

"Yes, just make sure I don't get stuck on your pen again."

I laughed and held out my hand. "Until we get to school, you can stay on my shoulder." I lifted him up and he jumped into place.

We walked a great distance in pleasant silence.

"Have you slept well since you've been here?"

"It's loud at night, but it's comfortable."

I smiled at the fact that the last two nights I've woken up to Van sleeping on my pillow. "Comfortable indeed."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Where are we going?"

"To Yukari's. She walks with me to school." We approached the house, but Yukari wasn't outside. "Let's just wait a few minutes, she might be running late." A few minutes rolled by with no sign of her. "I'll ring the bell."

*Ding!*

"Uchida residence."

"Hi Mrs. Uchida, it's Hitomi."

"Sorry dear, she already left with Amano."

"Of course she did…thanks anyways."

"You're welcome dear. Oh! She said that your friend is visiting from out of town!"

"Yes he is."

"Tell him I said hello!"

I turned to Van. "Mrs. Uchida says hello."

He laughed.

We hurried on our way to school. "Is that normal?"

"What?"

"That Yukari is with Amono?"

"Amano. Yeah, pretty normal. I'm pretty sure they're going to get married someday."

"Well, while they're busy, who do you hang around with? When you where in Gaea, you were always talking to somebody…mostly me. But I only saw you alone when you were upset."

"Well Van, that's Gaea and this, is Earth. There's a huge difference between the people."

"What do you mean?"

"I was popular back on Gaea, but now that half the school thinks I'm crazy and the other half only talked to me for readings…there's no one left."

"No one?"

"None."

"Hitomi…I'm so sorry."

"I'm used to it. Two years. And I only have a few months until I graduate."

"And then what?"

"I…I…" I wanted to back to Gaea. "I don't know…"

"I see…well. You still have plenty of time to figure it out."

"Yeah…."

(Van POV)

We arrived at the building that was the school. I still didn't understand how this worked. All types of students went to learn at one place for all different occupations. Therefore, they were learning a bunch of things they would never need. It seemed like a waste to me. But then again, if Hitomi was going to become my queen some day, it was probably better that she knew a bunch of stuff. Wait, I'm automatically assuming that she wanted to be my queen, I still haven't asked if she liked somebody.

"Okay Van, Now would be the best time to get in the bag."

"It's okay, I'll just go in this pocket." I lowered myself down her shirt to land in her breast pocket.

"Alright."

As we came up to the entrance, I noticed a group of girls standing around and talking. Hitomi quickened her pace through the crowd. And kept her head down. I suspected that this was the group that was teasing her.

"Hey, your majesty!" Someone called out from behind her. She didn't stop, just hurried faster. Her cheeks were blazing.

"Was that because of those letters?" I asked.

She solemnly nodded.

"They act like the spoiled princesses back on Gaea. They do stuff like that because they have nothing else to offer."

She gave a pitiful laugh. "You would know about that."

"I might as well tell you now, the council is trying to get me to marry someone."

I heard her heart jump. "Oh…is that so…and?"

"I refuse every single time. Don't worry Hitomi."

A sad smile and a blush reddened on her cheek.

We arrived at what was called Homeroom. The main class that Hitomi stayed in. She looked around. "Yukari's not here yet…"

"Probably making out with Amando."

"Amano."

"Whatever. Hey, don't let it get you down. I'll keep you company."

"Yeah, it's not like I don't talk to myself already." She took a seat in her desk. I swear, as soon as butt touched chair, a big student came and stood in front of her.

"Well, Good morning." He said…charmingly?

"Morning Kurone…" She droned in reply.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it? Almost as beautiful as you." Wait a minute…

"Oh…you're too kind."

"And the trees! So green like your eyes."

"I haven't heard that one before." Sarcasm was lost on this guy.

"Come on Hitomi. Will you please go out with me?"

"No. I told you I'm not interested."

Suddenly, his attitude changed. "I'm taking pity on you, because everyone thinks you're a freak. Why don't you just knock it off and go out with me?"

Hitomi was alert. "I don't need your pity. I'm perfectly fine."

"You're alone."

She was silent a moment and raised her hand to the pocket I was hiding in. "And maybe it's best that way."

"Seriously Hitomi. You're killing yourself. Stop with all this stuff. It's your senior year, you could have a lot of friends."

"I'm not stopping, because it's real to me. And that's all that matters."

"Sure. Right. Of course." He suddenly became very close and spoke in low tones. "If this guy loves you so much, why hasn't he come back for you?"

Hitomi didn't answer as the teacher came in the room. "In your seats people!"

Kurone stalked off.

I stood dumbfounded, clinging to the pocket lining. What if she felt that way? I looked up to her, but her face was turned away.

"Hitomi…I didn't not come back because of that…I just…well I…"

She hushed me. "It's okay. I don't listen to him."

"You say that, but your face says otherwise."

She didn't reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Van's POV)

At lunch, We sat outside. Fresh air was what Hitomi claimed she needed. But this Tokyo air was not fresh at all. It made me kind of homesick. She set me out on her 'bento' box lid, where I ate a noodle. It was either that or rice. Rice, rice, rice! It was a staple food!

"And there's my fine friend this morning!" Yukari said as she approached. A young man was next to her, softly smiling. "Did Van come today?"

"Hello!" I shouted.

"Ah, Why it's the King of all things small and feisty!"

"M'lady." I deadpanned. "And you must be Armando." I turned to the other guest.

"It's Amano." He corrected.

"Tomayto, Tomato; Toledo, Toronto." Hitomi mumbled.

"Hello Van, it's nice to meet you. Um…Formally. I've heard a great deal about you from Hitomi."

"It's LORD Van to you." Hitomi used to have a crush on him. I don't like him.

"Yes, Lord Van. Pardon me." Yukari was close to tears holding back her laughter.

"Hey Hitomi, for having your boyfriend with you all day, you sure don't look very happy." She said.

"Eh, you know how it is. People are stupid. If I start acting all giddy, they'll pick up on it. It's better just to stay under the radar."

"Wait, Hitomi…" I interrupted. They all looked at me. "Am I your boyfriend?"

It was supposed to be an innocent question but she turned a very dark red and smiled like a lunatic. "Well…yeah. I guess so. That would be the right term for it."

"Another question…What IS a boyfriend?"

Yukari smacked herself in the forehead.

"Well, back on Gaea…you court someone that you like, in attempt to find your spouse."

"Right."

"Here, we date someone, and they get the label boyfriend or girlfriend. Although, it's a lot less formal here then on Gaea."

"Oh…I get it." I smiled. "You like me."

She blushed and turned away. But before I could tease her anymore, Yukari snatched me and hid me under her hands.

"Where's the temple? I found the missing Goddess!" A familiar voice rang. That was my pick up line! Jerk.

"Real clever, but next time try staying away from something so close to home."

"Yes, sorry…Winged Goddess." I was beginning to suspect that this guy really didn't like Hitomi, he just got a kick out of making her mad. Yukari and Amano stayed silent.

"Did you need something? Or are you just the barer of Awkward silence?"

"Oh I just came to check up on you. You know, to make sure you were okay after what I said this morning."

"You're not sorry."

"For telling the truth? No. For hurting your feelings? Yes."

"You know what would make it all better? Go AWAY." She growled.

"Ooo feisty are we? I like that. Soon enough, little Hitomi, soon enough." He SO wasn't getting away with that.

As he turned away, I poked out of Yukari's hands. "Hey Ugly! Why don't you go find a woman that speaks the same gobbledygook that you do!" He turned around. "That's right! I'm talking to you fatso! Stay away from my girlfriend or I'll get my Guymelef, step on you, and scrape you off on a rock like yerkle crap!"

The man was baffled. He looked up in the tree. "Is that an Angry Squirrel?"

"Angry squirrel my tiny hinny!" Whatever a squirrel was. "I've killed hundreds of men and I don't mind adding one more to the list! I'll-! I'll-!" Yukari took my sudden relapse as a perfect opportunity and clumped her hands back down on top of me. Rats.

They waved off my tirade and Kurone left, and so I was released. Hitomi had her head in her hands.

"Hitomi…what's wrong?"

"You weren't supposed to do that." Her shoulders were shaking.

"I'm sorry…You don't have to say it. I let my temper get a hold of me."

She looked up with twinkling eyes and a wonderful smile. She had been laughing! "That was awesome!"

"Really?"

Yukari and Amano nodded. "That was a wonderful show, if only he could have heard you."

(Hitomi's Pov)

After school, we started home. Still, Yukari was with Amano, so that left Van and I alone. Not that I minded or anything. I walked out the front door, but heard someone calling after me.

"Hitomi! Hey wait!" I stopped, surprised to see Mitsuki waiting to talk to me. She looked pleasant for once.

"What do you want?" I asked suspicious.

"Look, I know I'm mean ninety-eight percent of the time. But…" She held out a slip of paper. "My friends and I are having a class party. We're inviting everyone, because we're not heartless."

"Wow…really? Thanks." I took the paper.

"The directions to the place are there. It's to-morrow night at 7 o'clock. Hope you show up."

"Ok…thanks. I think I will."

"Oh and there's a rumor that your friend is visiting from out of town?"

"Yes?"

"Bring him too." She smiled as she walked away. "See you then."

I headed home.

"Well that sure was nice of her." Van said from my pocket. "I guess things are starting to look up."

"You must be my lucky charm…no, Guardian Angel would be more like it."

"At this size?"

"Yep, keep this up and I won't let you go home."

"Hey now, I still have 28 days."

"28 days free of complaints, counselors, Merle, feuds, and those suitors you were talking about."

"And I get to spend them all with you. My best friend." He climbed his way up to my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush. "This is a well needed vacation. I haven't relaxed since…well, I can't remember the last time I relaxed." He laid back on my shoulder. "It's strange, I have plenty of free time, and I have no idea how to spend it."

"I'll keep you entertained."

"I'm sure you will."

That Friday, Van helped me get ready for the party. He may not be up on fashion, but at least he had an opinion what looked good on me. I set out three cocktail dresses, since, according to the invitation, it was a semi-formal event.

"What about the green one?" Van finally asked, looking among the choices.

"Let me try it on, and then you can tell me what you think." I set him on the desk. "Turn around." I commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

I quickly pulled the dress on and adjusted it. It was a pale green halter top. A darker green waistband went around it and tied in the back. The bottom was pleaded. I had worn the dress once for my cousin's summer wedding, and therefore hadn't accumulated any bad memories from it.

"I really like it, Van." He started to turn around. "Wait! Wait here, I'm going to do my hair and makeup and then you can see me, okay?"

"Oh Hitomi, you're beautiful without makeup." He blurted out.

"Really?"

He tried to cover himself. "I mean you're pretty with make up too, but you don't need it or anything. You don't have any flaws to cover up. I mean…" He confessed again.

"Van?"

"Just go." He sighed.

I laughed and left.

After about a half an hour, I emerged from the bathroom. I curled my hair, and clipped it off to one side. I had just enough makeup to bring out my colour, since Van had said I didn't need any. I walked into the room.

"Well, what do you think?"

It was funny that Van was so small. His reaction made his head look like a cherry. He just stared at me.

"Van? Is something wrong?"

"No…everything is perfect…" he said with a slurred voice.

I only smiled as I took a seat at my desk in front of him. "And what about you? Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Me? Why? I'll be hiding."

"Still, won't it be fun to dress up?"

"One, I'm a man, I don't enjoy playing dress-up. And two, I'm a king, do you know how often I have to 'dress up' for balls and meetings…and suitors…My life is a little girl's dream!"

"Oh come on now Van, you could at least look nice"

"No. I don't want to."

Regardless, I looked at the clothes Yukari had brought for him. I identified what was probably a blouse, but at the size, you couldn't tell. "Here, put this one on."

"No, I told you no."

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his tiny head.

"Wait! No stop!" He tried to run, but I stopped him with two fingers. "Agh, I hate being so small!"

"Arms up."

He did as I commanded, but before I put it on him, I noticed the scar that showed up on his chest. He noticed I was looking at it. "Don't worry about it Hitomi."

"But…how did it get there?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Please Van?"

He sighed. "It's actually a funny story. I was busy with some documents, when a messenger came in and announced the arrival of the princess of Egzardia. I told him to tell her that she had no business to be in Fanelia and to leave. He said someone already tried to talk to her, but she was adamant about seeing me. So, begrudgingly, I went downstairs. I must say, she was impressive."

I gulped.

"She was decked out in armor, with a full length sword over her shoulders. Not going to lie, I was a little scared. She greeted me with a really low voice, 'Hey Big Boy.'"

"What did you do?"

"I asked what her business was, and she replied, 'I heard you're single, your majesty.' 'Yes m'lady, by single you mean not married, then yes I'm single. But I'm not interested.' 'Come on Fanel, I'm a real woman that can satisfy." He paused as he laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time impersonating her without losing it."

"She sounds charming."

"Long story short, she got angry and cried out 'If I can't have you, no one can!' and attacked me."

"So she sliced you?"

"Yeah, but amazingly, her blade hit the pendant and it set off an explosion and sent her flying across the room."

"Really?"

"Psh, no. But it would have been pretty cool though."

I poked him. "You joker. What really happened?"

"Well, she sliced me, and I thought quick enough to block with my arm. From there I was able to fight her off with my bare hands."

"Is that arrogance I hear?"

"In her defense, she was really bad with a sword."

"Well, that's good. You had me worried." I rested my finger on the scar.

"Why?"

"I thought that maybe another war had broken out…or someone tried to hurt you…"

"No, nothing of the sort. You'd be surprised Hitomi. Back on Gaea, we're famous."

"WE?"

"Yep, stories of the war have traveled around the whole world!" Then he blushed. "Quite a few elders believe that our relationship is sacred."

"Like how?"

"Like…if I were to marry someone else, the whole world would be thrown off balance."

"Then why is the council trying to marry you off?"

"They want an heir, security…and there's kind of a law…"

"…What?"

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'm the king, I can break any law I want."

I simply nodded quietly. He took my finger and placed a kiss on the tip of it. "Trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(Hitomi's POV)

My dad generously drove us to where the party was supposed to be held. "You have your phone on you?"

"Yes sir."

"And Yukari is going to bring you home?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, have fun, but at the first sign of trouble…"

"Scat like a cat. I know." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride!"

"I'll see you back home at 12 o'clock. No later!"

"Yes sir!"

He drove off. I turned and looked at the building. It wasn't the ideal place to hold a party, and I almost thought we might have had the wrong place, but it matched the directions on the invitation. It was a dingy building, the windows were boarded up, but colored lights shone through the door windows. The deep pounding of a bass was heard all the way outside.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Van asked.

"I think so. All though, I haven't really been to these kinds of things before."

"Oh great, two newbies."

We entered the building hesitantly, for I was still unsure if this is what I wanted. Inside the building, I was definitely sure this wasn't what I wanted. Older men sat at tables all around, with some sort of alcoholic beverage in their hands. Scantily dressed women walked around and served. There were no signs of any kids from my class. I walked up nervously to the counter.

"Excuse me," I asked the bartender. He looked at me in surprise. "I'm looking for a party. Is this Otatsuka block 14-23?"

"Yes ma'am. But I'm not sure of any party in my bar. If there is, I wasn't aware of it."

I handed him the invitation. "Maybe I'm not reading it right."

He looked at it a minute and shook his head. "No, that's our address…how old are you anyway?"

"I'm 17, sir."

"You know you shouldn't be here."

"I wasn't aware this was a bar until I came in…" I began to lose hope.

"Wait a moment. Are you Kanzaki-San?"

"Yes…"

"There were some girls here this afternoon, they said if you stopped in, to give this to you." He handed me an envelope. "Hope you find your party!"

"Thanks." I bowed my head.

I hoped that the note was a correction to the typo they had made, but instead, I opened it to make a rather disturbing discovery.

'We may not be heartless enough to not invite you, but we are heartless enough to give you the wrong directions. Hope you didn't drag your foreign friend to that rat hole!' I angrily crumpled the note and threw it into the trash. I stomped out of the bar in a huff, and barely caught what Van was saying.

"Just call your father, he'll pick us up and we can go home and have a party of our own."

By this time, I was already outside, where it had started to rain. My hair was beginning to get wet and lose its curls, and my makeup was running. Although, I couldn't tell if it was the rain or my tears.

"This was the last chance I had to get in. I finally could get out of this rut and have friends like I used to. I can't believe I fell for this! I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not. Stop telling yourself that."

"I don't what to hear anything from you! You're the whole reason these things keep happening to me! You never asked me if I wanted to go with you, you just took me!"

"Stop it Hitomi. You're not making sense. You know I wouldn't have taken you if I had a choice."

"And then you had to go and come back for me! Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone!"

"Maybe I thought you wanted to come back. Please Hitomi, calm down. You need to call your dad."

"Fine!" I took my cell phone out of my purse and went to dial his number. "My phone is dead."

"What?"

"It's out of power. I can't use it."

"Then how do we get home?"

"We walk I guess…I'm sorry, I'll walk, you ride."

"Hitomi." He warned.

"What are you going to do? Pinch me?"

"What's happened to you? You're starting to sound like those girls."

"How could you even say that! You jerk!"

"I'm not the one being a jerk."

I said nothing, but let out an angry huff and took off.

A half an hour later, I found myself getting closer to home. My dress was drenched, my hair hung flat to my head. I slowed down. The rain had made my shoes wet and start to chaff my feet. I took a seat on a nearby bench and caught my breath. I felt awful. Faceless crowds passed by me while I put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry Van. You're right. I am a jerk. I shouldn't have let those girls get to me. Van, I'm so glad that you're here…"

He didn't reply.

"Van? Are you okay"

Still no reply.

Panic started to rise as I patted my shoulders to find him nowhere. "Van? Van!" I jumped to my feet and looked around the surrounding area. "Van! Where are you!" He could have been anywhere. I ran into the crowd and looked as best as I could to the ground. How long ago had he fallen? What if he had been trampled? He was so small and he didn't know his way around. "I killed Van…" I whispered desolately. Somebody bumped into me from behind and I fell forward into a puddle. I scurried my way into a nearby ally.

"It's all because I was so selfish. Now he's dead and it's all my fault…"

"Who's dead?"

My head shot up to lock gazes with the young man I had just being worrying about. His wings were lightly flapping, keeping him hovering at eye level.

"You're alright!"

"Yeah, when I fell, I tried to follow without drawing attention. I was just glad that you stopped."

I held out my hands, where he landed softly. "Van, I am so sorry. I was just so angry! You definitely didn't deserve what I said." The rest of my sentence faded as I broke out into a rest round of sobs.

"Hitomi, it's okay. I, of all people, know what it's like to fall prey to a bad temper."

I brought him up to my face where I nuzzled his bare chest. "Thank you for understanding." I felt his small hands tuck away the hair that fell in my face.

"Let's go home Hitomi. I don't want you to get sick."

I nodded and held him in my hands all the rest of the way home.

(Van POV)

We entered the house quietly. Hitomi didn't announce our arrival, just simply let the door swing slowly to tap against the wall to speak for us. Her mom came into the room at the noise.

"Hitomi! Dear you're soaked! Why are you back so early? How did you get here?"

Hitomi said nothing. Just simply slipped her mangled shoes off and handed me to her mother.

"Shower…" She whispered and sulked upstairs.

"What happened?" Her mother asked after Hitomi was out of sight.

"The invitation was a fake and her phone was dead…"

"Oh no…"

"She's really hurting."

Mrs. Kanzaki only simpered, and took me upstairs to Hitomi's room.

I watched the 'clock' that was sitting on Hitomi's desk. The longer hand had made half of a rotation, and I had a rising sense of worry. Hitomi was still in the water closet. I swung down on the window curtains and walked to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and cried out for her, but obviously, she wouldn't hear me. I sat outside the door and leaned against the back. I closed my eyes and waited for her. I tried to connect to the mental link, but instead I hit a black wall and shot back. I heard her wailing from beyond the door. My heart clenched and I had to hold my head the pain was so bad. I felt the wood of the door moving against my back.

"Van dear? Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Kanzaki standing in front of me with two mugs. I was back to my normal size, I realized. But she acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Here you are. Drink this." She handed me a cup of tea.

"Thank you ma'am." I took a sip and stayed quiet.

"I know you're worried about her, but she's a lot tougher that you may think. She cries to cope, but she'll be fine to-morrow."

"I don't think so. She's changed since the last time I saw her, she's colder…sadder. She needs help."

"We've tried…but she doesn't let us in all the time." She put her hand on my shoulder. "You've come at a perfect time Van. Please take care of her."

"I have always cared for her with my life."

"Do you love her?"

"There is not one day that passes when she is not in my thoughts." I took another sip while she leaned against the other wall. "I really came here to ask her to come back with me…as my bride. The council wants me to marry, and most of them believe that it would be a sin to marry anyone besides Hitomi. So…With you and your husband's permission…"

"It's purely up to Hitomi. We love her to death, and we want to see her happy. If she wants to go with you, it's okay. We've tried everything…you're our only hope."

"Am I always the 'only hope'?" I mumbled to myself. "I'll do my best, I promise, but I'm not perfect…"

"Something is better than nothing," she smiled and left. I finished my tea and set the mug on the floor, then I crossed my arms and rested my head on my knees and waited.

A few moments later, the water turned off. A long time passed before I heard anything, but then suddenly, the door opened up behind me. Hitomi tripped over me and rolled over the carpet in her pajamas. Before she could say anything, I had her up in my arms, and cuddled tight against me.

"V-Van?" she asked, startled.

"Hush, it's okay." I carried her quietly back into her room and tucked her into bed. She looked at me perplexed.

"You-You're-…Why…how?"

I put my fingers to her lips and smiled. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

She smiled back.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned over her. "No matter how alone you feel, I'm always with you, cheering you on. You don't have to take this on alone. Don't think like you have to protect me, that's my job."

Tears were gathering in her bloodshot eyes as she started to sniffle.

"Now now, I didn't say that to make you cry again!" I grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears. "Silly girl."

"Thank you Van!" She threw her arms around my neck. I held her in return. One hand was smoothing my hair, while the other ran across my shoulders. It was a heavenly feeling having her back in my arms. I laid her back against the pillows and swept the hair from her face.

"It's time for you to go to sleep. You can sleep longer in the morning, but you've had a rough night."

She grabbed my sleeve. "Please stay here next to me." Her face turned a warm pink. "I'd sleep better with you here."

I leaned closer and kissed the crown of her head. My lips pulled me downward, where I kissed her forehead, and the bridge and tip of her nose. I found myself hovering above her lips. We made eye contact, and hers were halfway closed, dreamily. So I kissed her. It wasn't a peck, more like a brief touch. It lasted less than a second. But my face instantly grew hot.

When we parted, I looked to her face and my heart leapt. She was smiling! "Feel better?"

"Extremely."

I smiled back. "I'm glad…I don't like seeing you in pain."

"I don't like being in pain."

I slid under the covers next to her and put my arms around her. "Comfortable?"

"Yes. Thank you." She closed her eyes and snuggled into my chest. It was bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Short Stupid Chapter. Sorry.

Chapter Seven

(Van's POV)

I woke up that morning in a depression. When I opened my eyes, Hitomi was next to me, but I was the size of her nose. I had shrunk again. Hitomi was still asleep, so I didn't let my anger rouse her. She had a smile on her face, so she must have been feeling a lot better than she did last night. I ran the back of my hand across the bridge of her nose.

Eventually, her eyes blinked open. When she finally realized that I was in front of her, disappointment briefly ran across her face. But she smiled and me, none the less.

"Morning, Van."

"Good morning, Hitomi." I stood up on the pillow. "Did you sleep better last night?"

"Yes, thank you." She blushed and poked my chest.

Before I could say anything else, her mom called from downstairs. "Hitomi! If you're up, the vet called. Boofer's ready to be picked up!"

"Kay!" She called, her voice groggy. She lifted me to the table and commanded me to turn around while she changed.

I looked out the window as I changed myself, still being in clothes from the night before. "So, who's this Boofer?"

"My cat."

"You have a cat? You never mentioned it before."

"I never thought about it. He keeps to himself a lot. He's been sick for a long time."

"What's he like?"

"Feisty, grumpy, old, and fat."

"Sounds…lovely?"

"But he's my cat. I got him when I was little, so I can't help but love him."

"What's a vet?"

"A healer for animals."

"Alright…I thought you said there were no beast people on Earth?"

She paused. Then she began to laugh. "Because Boofer's not what you're imagining. You'll see soon enough."

Soon enough, we piled into the 'car'. This mode of transportation I was still getting used to. I had only ridden in one once before…which was yesterday. But I liked it much better than the subway. Hitomi sat in the front seat, and I on her shoulder.

Soon enough, we arrived at this 'vet' office. Inside, people sat in a waiting room with all sorts of strange creatures on ropes. Some panting, some hissing, some scratching, some whining. They all seem weird though, like nothing I had seen on Gaea.

After a little bit of waiting ourselves, a nurse came out with a blue box. It has a metal grate on the front and a handle on the top. Two green eyes glared out at me. I gulped.

"There we go, Boofer's all better. Aren't you sweetie?" The nurse turned to the creature in the box. A mournful cry elicited from the box in reply.

"I think he misses home." Hitomi grabbed the box from the counter and held it while her mom filled out some paper work.

With cat in possession, we were back in the car. Boofer's cage sat on Hitomi's lap while we drove. I slid down her arm and stood in front of the grate. The devilish eyes stared back at me. It made me slightly nervous and I moved away from the grate and sat on Hitomi's leg. Every few minutes I'd turn to see the cat staring at me, menacingly. This was not the kind of loving Creature we had on Gaea. Why Hitomi would house such a demon was beyond me.

I decided not to say anything to Hitomi or Boofer until we got home. Good thing too, I didn't want to make the monster any madder then it was. First thing we did when we got in, was set the carrier on the floor in the living room. I stood next to Hitomi as she undid the latch. The feline came strutting out and immediately I felt fear. I reached for my sword, but to my displeasure, it was upstairs, out of reach. Boofer stepped with poise and grace. His fur was stark white and his face looked like he had run head first into a wall. An ear was missing and his tail was bent in an odd way.

"Hey there kitty." Hitomi gently rubbed the cat as it purred…and scratched it's claws on the carpet. I gulped.

Even with one ear, the cat must have had really good hearing. Because his head turned abruptly and it's eyes narrowed on me. Not good. He started to come closer.

"Um…Hitomi?" I pleaded.

"It's okay Van, he's probably just curious."

"Curious about how I taste, I'm sure."

At that moment, Boofer crouched and raised his rear end into the air, shook it a little, and catapulted himself. (No pun intended.) I let out a squeamish squeak as I took off in a mad sprint. I had kept up in training for sword used and strength. Not endurance and speed. I made a mental note to start running with Hitomi if I got away from Boofer alive.

I ran in zigzags and curves, trying to out-run it. A plan suddenly hit me. It must have been from God. Boofer may have had speed, but I had size. I darted quickly under the sofa chair on the other side of the room. Boofer smacked into it face first and snarled at me. I huffed to let air get into my lungs. I thought I heard Hitomi yelling at the beast. I loved the girl, but she really thought he was going to listen to her? Suddenly, a giant white paw shot out and almost hit my leg. I drew myself into a ball and never wanted to hug Merle so much in my life. The shadow casted from the feline was removed, and Hitomi's socked feet replaced them.

"Bad Boofer! Van is our guest! You be nice to him." Why did she sound like she was talking to a small child? She left for a moment and then returned. "Van, you can come out now, I put Boofer in a different room."

"No thank you please. I'd rather return to my Kingdom at the end of the month then be remembered as the king that was killed by a household pet."

"It's okay Van, we'll keep Boofer away from you. Eventually, he'll get bored and stop."

"I'm good. Besides, there's stale 'potato chips,' 'popcorn,' and 'cheerios' for me to survive on."

"That's disgusting."

"On second thought, I think I'll fly everywhere." I cautiously snuck out and looked around. The coast was clear. Hitomi held her hand out for me and took me back up to her room. To safety.

She set me down on the desk. "I'm sorry Van. Mom says even though I have a guest, I still have to do my chores. You can just hang out in here. I can pull up 'Star Wars' on the computer if you want to watch it."

"I don't want to be a burden. Please, can I help with your chores? I know I can't do much."

She pondered a moment, then a light bulb appeared above her head. She sped out of the room, and then returned just as fast as she had left. She held up an white stick with cotton on both of the ends. "My mom's been nagging me to dust off my desk. That shouldn't be too hard for you, right?"

"Psh, I can handle that. What's this called?" I asked taking the utensil.

"It's a Q-tip. We use it to clean our ears, and sometimes other things like between tiles or window ledges."

"Another useful device."

"Watch out Gaea, here comes Fanelia's newest export." She muttered. A devilish smile came over my face at the thought of all the money it would bring in.

I got to work as she left. A few minutes had past and I had dusted around the 'computer'. I heard the door creek open and turned to see if it was Hitomi. My heart stopped when I saw Boofer slide in. I looked around the desk, there was no way he could get to me. I was safe as long as I stayed up here. So I tried to ignore my impending doom and just work.

A little while later, I looked up to see him sitting on Hitomi's bed. Still staring at me, mind you. It was waiting for a moment to strike. _I have much more intelligence then your normal prey my friend._ I thought. With pride in my chest, I continued to wipe the ledges of books and picture frames.

The clock indicated I had been working for a half rotation of the long hand. I still didn't understand how they kept time very well. It was much like a sundial, but worked without sunlight. Hitomi had explained a little to me. Enough to get the basics.

I turned around and my heart stopped. Boofer's head was peeking up over the edge of the desk. His eyes flickering in anticipation. His tail swishing back and forth in excitement. I gripped the Q-tip tighter.

I had another idea from heaven. Maybe not from heaven this time, because it sounded stupid and risky. "I must be out of my mind." I muttered. I crouched a bit to push off and ran at a beeline towards the feline's nose. I stepped on my target and used the Q-tip to pole-volt over his head. With the extra momentum, I smiled at the ripping noise that was my wings breaking out of my back. Spreading them far, I glided to the door, with Boofer hot on my tail. Of course, Merle always had an obsession with chasing things that flew. Great.

I raced into the hallway and past the bathroom where Hitomi was cleaning.

"Hitomi! Help!" I shouted.

Then I saw those stupid headphones in her ears and died inside. Boofer swiped and missed by a hair and I flapped to get the upper hand. I was running out of hallway as the stairs came into view. Soon I would have to descend. I turned to locate my foe, only to find him coming right at me, mid flight. Kitty's got some hops! I could only let out a faint shriek as a mighty paw came and swatted me out of the air. I crashed and tumbled down the stairs. The beast bounded after me. I realized I still had the Q-tip in my hands. It was no sword, but it would have to do. I spun it around to get used to it and let it slide across my shoulder blades like a bow staff. Boofer drew closer as we came to a face down. I realized at that moment, that it was either him or me. There's was no way I was giving up to an animal. So what if I was rusty? If I could beat a dragon, I could beat a cat. I riled my strength and plunged.

*Boink*

Bullseye! Er, Cat's eye! Boofer roared in anger and suddenly wreaked revenge. Kitty's got some sharp claws. I nursed the wound inflicted upon my chest and sighed inwardly, "Another scar?"

This was getting nowhere. My grip tightened on the Q-tip and I, like a mad man, started thrashing the cat's face with the impromptu weapon. "Bad Kitty! Bad!"

This only made him madder. His sharptastic teeth came straight for me. I wedged the weapon into his mighty jaws…only to have him snap it in half. I held two short sticks in my hands. I spun them around in my hands. What to do? What to do? Suddenly, I saw and opening and crammed the drum sticks into Boofer's nostrils. Strangely enough, it was effective. He franticly shook his face and sneezed. The sticks didn't budge. As a finishing blow, I grabbed a whisker and yanked on it. He turned violently and fell on his side.

Boofer panted. He was out of steam already? I approach the creature and pulled the now Boofer booger covered cleaning tool from his nose. He didn't look threatening anymore. "Um…Good kitty?" I scratched his head. He closed his eyes and began to purr. I won! And without having to kill Hitomi's pet.

I rode upon my past foe and present steed, his long silky fur rippling with feline muscles. I jerked slightly as the beast jumped, landing us in what looked like a small pit of sand. Ah, cats must originate from desert land on this planet. By having this pit owners must help the creature remember their roots. I wondered if the pit was for sleeping or playing or- suddenly the beast crouched.

"Hey, what are you- oh gross!"

(Hitomi's POV)

After I had finished cleaning the bathroom and the living room, I went back to my room to check on Van. But my tiny companion had vanished. "Van! Where did you go? VAN!"

"Hitomi!" He replied from the door. To my surprise, he was straddling Boofers neck, riding him like a Yerkle. He raised the Q-tip mightily in the air. "How doth thy maiden fancy my new steed?"

"It looks like you two finally got along." I smiled.

"Onward Boofer, Ho!" And they galloped off into the…hallway.

A little back story on Boofer. That was my grandparents cat. One day, he climbed a tree and then fell. You know that thing about cats always landing on their feet? They lied. No more Boofer.


End file.
